The White Board
by YO 2301
Summary: Sasuke marah cuma gara-gara Naruto nulis di papan tulis putih kelas mereka? Warning! Gaje, OOC! Maklumlah, Senpai... This is my first fanfic!


Youichi Hyourinmaru Present's

**The White Board**

Naruto bukan punya Youichi! Sumpah!

Genre : Humor/Friendship

Rated : K+ Maybe?

Warning : Gaje, OOC. Don't Like, Don't Read. Tombol Back menanti anda.

"Dobe kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Eh... Kenapa kau babak belur gitu Teme?"

"Lah... Ini semua kan gara-gara kamu!"

"Eh? Gara-gara aku?"

"Ya, iyalah! Wong tempat belajar aja namanya sekolah bukan sekodong!"

"Jangan marah dulu dong Teme! Jelaskan dulu duduk permasalahannya agar aku bisa mengerti!"

"Ini gara-gara _karyamu_ di papan tulis kelas kemarin!"

Flashback

"Oi...! Buat apaan lagi?"

"Ada inspirasi baru ya?"

"Jangan habisin tintanya!"

"Naruto! Cape tahu ke TU terus buat ngisiin tinta!"

"Naruto! Buat yang bagus!"

Teriakan itu menggema di ruang kelas VIIIB Konoha Gakuen. Hampir tiap pelajaran kosong atau tidak ada guru, pasti kelas itu selalu berisik. Bisa dibilang kaya antri sembako. Siswa kelas itu sedang meneriaki seorang pemuda berambut pirang berantakan yang memegang sebuah spidol. Pemuda itu berdiri di depan papan tulis putih di kelas itu. Dari teriakan di atas, kelihatan sekali ada yang marah, mencela, dan mendukung kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan pemuda pirang tersebut.

Tangannya masih sibuk menulis di papan tersebut sedangkan teman sekelasnya hanya memandangi dan menantikan kegiatan tersebut berakhir. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang tengah berbisik dengan seorang perempuan berambut pink mencolok.

"Si Naruto itu mau bikin apa lagi, sih?" Bisik perempuan berambut pink mencolok tersebut pada temannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kamu marah, Sakura?" Tanya perempuan berambut pirang tersebut pada temannya yang ternyata bernama Sakura.

"Bukannya begitu... Nanti tintanya bisa habis, Ino." Jawab Sakura pada Ino.

"Tinngal isi di TU kan?" Tanya Ino lagi pada Sakura.

"Tapi kan cape, naik turun Cuma buat ngisi tinta spidol terus..." Jawab Sakura. Dia terlihat jengkel.

"_Karya_ Naruto kan bagus dan menghibur... Lagian mana ada yang mau protes ... Akhirnya yang mau protes juga ketawa." Dari nada bicaranya Ino terlihat seperti membela orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Memang semua orang tahu. Siapa yang tidak tahu Naruto? Pemuda yang hobinya menghabiskan tinta spidol di kelas mereka hingga membuat sebal sekretaris dan siswa yang pikrt hari itu. Kalau dia sudah memegang spidol dan menulis di papan tulis kelas, dijamin kalau sudah selesai bakalan ketawa.

Naruto yang sedari tadi sudah berkutat di papan tulis sudah menyelesaikan _karyanya_. Mata birunya menatap hasil _karyanya_ yang sudah terpampang jelas di papan tulis saat itu. Lalu, dengan langkah ringan, Naruto segera duduk kembali ke habitat aslinya. (readers: Kamu kata binatang! Pake nyebut habitat asli segala!) Tak selang berapa lama kemudian, terdengar tawa dari beberapa siswa. Lalu disusul oleh siswa lainnya.

"Hobi banget..." Sebuah suara terdengar saat naruto sibuk memandangi langit dari jendela kelasnya. Sontak kepalanya langsung menoleh ke asal suara.

"Teme... Bilang aja iri gak bisa buat kaya gitu." Kata Naruto jengkel pada sosok pemuda yang dipanggilnya Teme. Ya... Teme. Si Bungsu Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke. Sahabat sekaligus rivalnya. Pemuda berkulit pucat. Bermata onyx dan berambut hitam mencuat ke belakang yang sekilas tampak seperti err... Pantat ayam?

"Aku bisa." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruto hanya terdiam menatap temannya itu dan kembali menatap awan. Namun kegiataannya terganggu oleh pukulan di punggungnya.

"Naruto man! Kau memang hebat! Tunggu sampai kelas lain membaca ini!" Sapa pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga merah aneh di masin-masing pipinya.

"Thank's, Kiba!" Jawab Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya, Uzumaki Naruto Trade Mark. Setelah pemuda berambut coklat tadi, banyak teman-temannya yang ikut memujinya.

Mata Naruto kini menatap haril _karyanya_ di papan tulis.

"_Gempa di Chilli"_

"_Gempa di Chilli baru-baru ini menyebabkan cukup banyak korban. Diperkirakan 5 juta tanaman cabai tewas, 10 juta tanaman cabai luka-luka dan 15 juta tanamn cabai kehilangan tempat tinggal. Akibat gempa ini, pasokan pengiriman cabai ke beberapa negara Eropa dan Asia tersendat._

_Kekurangan pasokan pengiriman ini menyebabkan bangkrutnya beberpa rumah makan padang dan warung tegal di Indonesia. Gempa ini juga mengakibatkan berkurangnya pelanggan bakso dan mi ayam. "Lah... Wong gak ada sambel sama saos, gimana mau makan bakso? Pastinya gak enak toh? Masa Cuma pake kecap? Baksonya jadi kaya tinta!" Begitulah penuturan Akimichi Chouji, penikmat bakso. _

_Para peneliti dari Amerika Serikat memperkirakan, gempa kali ini yang menyebabkan retaknya Zangetsu milik Ichigo Kurosaki.(Lah... Emangnya nyambung?) Para Shinigami lain dianjurkan agar lebih waspada menjaga zanpakuto miliknya masing-masing."_

_ Konoha Post, 10 April 2010_

_ *Untuk kritik (saran gak usah)Silakan bunuh Sasuke_

_Sasuke menerima sagala jenis kritikan berupa pukulan fisik dan yang lainnya dengan hati terbuka_

End Flashback

"Dobe! Udah tahu kan? Tanggung jawab!" Teriak Uchiha Teme pantat ayam. (dichidori)

"Gomen ne Sasuke... kan bercanda... Hehehe..." Kata Naruto gugup sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepalnya yang tidak gatal.

"Gara-gara kamu, aku dipukulin anak-anaksatu angkatan tahu!" Teriak Sasuke marah.

"GYAAA...! Gomen Sasuke...!"

THE END

Kekeke... Gaje banget, maklumlah. Youichi belum berpengalaman.

Mind to Review? (Sambil nodong pake Bazooka)


End file.
